Derek Sampson
Derek Sampson is a villain in the fifth and seventh season of Arrow. He is portrayed by Cody Runnels. History Returning to power Sampson is a supplier of Stardust, a new drug in Star City which is fabricated from Vertigo. After the Green Arrow has gathered intel on Sampson, his protegees Evelyn Sharp and Rene Ramirez secretly head to Sampson's facility where Ramirez eventually convinces Evelyn to attack them. The two attack Sampson's men and eventually, Ramirez battles Sampson on the walkway over a vat of drugs. Although Sampson is able to overwhelm Ramirez, he is shot in the stomach by Evelyn and Ramirez uses the oppurtunity to throw hím over the railing and into the drug vat. Sampson is believed to be dead. Oliver Queen later finds out that the DA's office was about to bust Sampson's operation and would have forced Sampson to reveal his suppliers. During Sampson's autopsy, Sampson opens his eyes and asks why he cannot feel anything. He then murders the shocked coroner and escapes into the hospital. There, armed policemen attempt to stop him but, even after being shot multiple times, Sampson shows no indication of pain. The Green Arrow eventually turns up and tries to stop Sampson with an arrow but this too proves to be ineffective. Sampson attacks Oliver and overpowers him, as Oliver cannot cause him any pain. Oliver distracts Sampson by causing electric sparks and then retreats, leaving Sampson free to escape. Back at the base, Oliver and the team talk about Sampson. Although some team members believe him to be a zombie, Felicity reveals that the chemicals in the drug vat put him into stasis and that he know woke up. Sampson now has superhuman strength and is unable to feel any pain. Sampson returns to his gang, revealing his survival. He reveals to them that he now has greater plans than just Stardust, he wants to take back the city from Tobias Church. Oliver and his team later find out that Sampson plans to create an army of superhumans like him and that he needs to return to the crime scene in order to obtain the chemicals. He and a few of his men indeed turn up, murdering the policeman guarding the entrance. Inside the facility, Sampson’s men are attacked and taken out by Oliver, who engages Sampson in a fight. Meanwhile, the rest of Oliver’s team take out Sampson’s henchmen. To defeat him, Oliver slices Sampson’s tandons with an arrow. Although Sampson doesn’t feel the pain, he is nonetheless unable to get up. Sampson claims that his men will still take down Oliver but Oliver reveals that his team took care of them already. Oliver and his team then rig the building with explosives, leaving Sampson behind. The building blows up moments later, immobilizing Sampson long enough so that he can be arrested. Released Sampson is one of the criminals who is released after Adrian Chase, the District Attourney who prosecuted him, is revealed as a serial killer. Once out of prison, Sampson immediately starts celebrating his victory. While doing so, he is watched by Dinah and Curtis so that they can intervene should he commit further crimes. However, when the true are called off to save Oliver and Diggle, Sampson uses the chance to break into a laboratory. There, he steals chemicals on Chase's orders. He then has his men mix the chemicals in order to create the saem drug Justin Claybourne created five years ago. While his men do so, one of them accidentally spils some of the acid on Sampson's hand but Sampson, still unaffected by pain, does not react. While still creating the chemicals, Sampson and his men are attacked by Team Arrow. Once he realizes what is happening, Sampson immediately informs Prometheus. During the fight, Sampson comes face to face with Oliver whom he does not recognize due to his new attire. Sampson hurlsone of the chemical containers at Oliver and escapes with some of the chemicals when Oliver tries to stop it. Felicity manages to track Chase's chemicals to a science centre named after Oliver's father. They find out that Sampson and his goons are located on the buildings roof and that they plan to release the gas from there. Curtis, Dinah, Diggle and René ambush the gang and take out all of Sampson's men but Sampson gets hold of René and starts strangling him. He claims that he will kill René swiftly as a way of thanking him for making Sampson the man he is now. However, he is blasted off of René by Dinah and then shot with a rope bullet by Diggle, thus taken down in a team effort. As Sampson lies on the ground tied up, Sampson aims his guns at himto riddle him with bullets should he even move. Iron Heights with Green Arrow Derek Sampson is one of criminals that Oliver Green meets again in custody along with Danny Brickwell and Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger. He is killed during a prison riot when he fights Bronze Tiger and is burned alive. Gallery SampsonVat.png|Sampson is thrown into the chemical vat SampsonImmortal.png|Sampson is unimpressed by his wounds SampsonAlive.png|Sampson's powers force Oliver to flee SampsonFlame.png|Sampson proves to his men that he cannot feel pain SampsonFight.png|Sampson fights Oliver Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Drug Dealers Category:DC Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Inmates Category:Pawns Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Betrayed Category:Imprisoned Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Gangsters Category:Arrogant Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers